The Freudian Slip
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Somethings can't stay repressed forever. Sometimes they just slip out. BenRiley fluff with a hint of BenAbigail. Oneshot.


**A/N: This idea came to me the other day when I was watching a rerun of Sabrina the Teenage Witch. It was the one when Sabrina accidently calls her fiancé Aaron by Harvey's name. So I thought immediately of Ben and Riley, and how pissed Abigail would get if she heard the name of everyone's favorite computer whiz slip out of her fiancé's mouth. So this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure or Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Ben and Riley belong to each other ****haha**** wow that wasn't cheesy or anything ****lol**

"Ben, I'm really getting sick of this." Abigail spat out in an angry whisper. "Riley's been here every day this week. Why can't he just stay at his own apartment for once?"

Ben glanced over to where the young computer genius sat at the kitchen table, pouring himself a bowl full of Lucky Charms. "Because, he's lonely, Abby," he said, defending his friend.

"Well then he should fine himself a nice girlfriend and annoy the heck outta her," the blonde snarled in Riley's direction. "I feel like I don't see you any more, Ben," Abigail switched gears almost instantly. "Our wedding's in a month and I haven't seen just _you_ alone in the longest time. Riley always has to tag along."

"Abigail, you know that's not fair. Riley's been my best friend for how long now?" Ben hated when she went off on her rants like this. So Riley came over for breakfast the past two weeks in a row. Is that really such a big deal? He also found it rather odd that she was discussing their apparent "Riley problem" when he was sitting no more than a few feet away.

"Yes Ben, I'm aware of that, but I'm going to be your wife soon. We have to spend some time with _each other_." She babbled on. Ben was really starting to get sick of this. They'd have plenty of 'alone time' after they got married.

In the meantime, Riley sat at the table, happily enjoying his breakfast. And the show wasn't too bad either. He loved how Abigail was so oblivious to that fact that Riley could hear every word of her and Ben's conversation. He popped another spoonful of the sugary cereal into his mouth and tuned back into the discussion.

"Abigail, I don't understand what the big deal is here," Ben expelled an exasperated sigh. "I mean, the important thing here is that you love me and I love Riley."

Oops.

The only sound that was heard in the kitchen was the metallic _clank_ of Riley's spoon as it landed on the table. After that, the room went silent. Abigail and Riley stared at Ben, mouths agape, awaiting the treasure hunter's explanation for this one.

But of course, Abigail, not being able to keep quiet for more than a few seconds at a time, broke through the silence first.

"What did you just say?" Disbelief heavily coated her Saxony-German accent.

"N-nothing, Abigail. It was just a slip," Ben tried to explain himself to his now very heated fiancé. "I only said Riley's name because I just happened to glance over at him while I was talking."

Abigail didn't look the least bit convinced. "Ben, you and I both know that's not the reason." And that's all she said before storming out of the kitchen, leaving Ben and Riley in a very awkward silence.

"So, uhm, nice weather we've been having lately, huh?" Riley spoke, a nervous laugh following his attempt at breaking the discomfited silence that hung in the air. He waited for this day ever since the Charlotte, but he knew it was too good to be true. In fact, Ben was probably about to let him down any moment now with a: 'Riley, you're a great person and everything, but I'm really in love with Abigail.' Then he would leave Riley alone in the kitchen as he went to mend Abigail's heart.

"She's right, you know." Ben told the floor.

"About what?" Riley cautiously asked the elder man, afraid to see what his answer would be.

"I didn't say you're name on accident, it was a Freudian slip," Ben finally met the younger man's eyes. The techie's blue pools swirled with confusion.

"A What-ian slip?"

"Freudian slip, named after psychologist Sigmund Freud. He believed that accidental slips of the tongue, such as calling your fiancé by the wrong name, weren't actually accidents. They were consciously repressed feelings that were unconsciously released." Ben clarified.

"So in other words…it wasn't an accident." Riley pushed, just wanting Ben to admit the fact that his feelings for the younger man burned with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. Ok, maybe that was pushing it, but still.

"According to Freud, no." Was Ben's reply.

"And what about according to Ben?" Riley asked, a grin starting to form on his adorable face. Ben finally caught on to Riley's game and smiled knowing that the feeling was completely mutual.

"Well, according to Ben, Riley should come over here and kiss him passionately on lips with no intent of ever stopping," He beamed.

Riley definitely didn't have to be told that twice. He rose from his seat and started towards Ben. They met each other halfway, their lips meeting seconds later in a mind numbing kiss.

Abigail couldn't help but smile at the pair from her place in the doorway. She was surprised that it took the two smart men this long to figure out that they were meant for each other.

_**The End.**___

**A/N: Eh…not my best but it was just a new idea to keep my mind flowing so I could write more of Take a Breath. ****Please review. The next chapter of my other story should be up by tomorrow afternoon/night. **


End file.
